Sound of Silence (Gaara Love Story)
by Flannigan's
Summary: A new mysterious girl catches eye of Gaara. He becomes determined to learn more about her. But she won't make it easy for him. Better summary inside. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or it's characters.
1. Words to Choke On

**(Gaara love story) A new girl arrives in Konoha. She's fast, strong, and mysterious. She's never spoken a word since her arrival. In fact, she hides her face behind a bandana, which she's never taken off. No one knows her or her past. She's always alone. She has no friends nor does she try to make some. She excludes herself from any type of social gathering. She catches the eye of Gaara. He's intrigued by her. He becomes determined to learn more about her and save her from her self imposed exile. But will he be anymore successful than the rest? (Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto Characters. And expect Blood,Cussing, Violence, and Lust.)**

* * *

"God, you're being soo stupid!" Natsumori yelled.

"Oh, yeah? I well I don't care!" I yelled back.

"I never want to talk to you again," His eyes gleamed with anger, " My friendship with you was just a waste of time!"

I sucked in my breath. His words hurt, like a knife stabbing my chest. Hot tears welled in my eyes.

" I h-hate you," I choked out. " I WISH YOU WOULD JUST JUMP OFF A CLIFF!" I screamed, channeling all of my hurt and rage. Then something happened. Natsu's eyes glazed over. There was pause of silence. He shook his head and his eyes cleared.

"Fine, maybe I will," He spoke, his words barely louder than a whisper. For some reason, his words seemed harsher. I stood there, staring at him. Him staring at me. His eyes full of hatred. I was too stunned to speak. He turned away before I had a chance to take my words back. I watched his back retreat into the night until I could no longer make out his outline. I closed the door and turned the lock. I sat down numbly at the kitchen table, staring out the window into the night. I thought of nothing and about Natsumori at once. I don't know how many minutes or hours passed before I decided to go to bed. I turned and walked out of the kitchen, not bothering to push in my chair. I walked up the stairs to my room and laid down. I tried to sleep, but it wouldn't come. I laid awake staring at the ceiling. I felt so. . .empty and lonely. I thought of our friendship. Natsumori is my best friend. Or, well, was. I tried to picture my life with him no longer in it. I couldn't. Our friendship couldn't be over, could it? It was just a fight. Friends fight all the time, I told myself. I turned on my side and my eyes grew heavy. At some point I drifted off into a fitful sleep.

I awoke early in the morning. I looked at my alarm clock, it read 4:57. I looked towards the window. Outside the clouds were grey and gloomy, wind raked the tree branches, and rain puttered away against the glass. I sighed turning my head back to the ceiling. I replayed everything that happened in my head. I thought of all the words that were spoken. I continued to replay everything. A knock on my door pulled me from my thoughts.

"Emi, wake up or you'll be late for the academy," my mother called gently through the door. I listened to her footsteps get quieter as she walked down the hall. I groaned and rolled over, snuggling deeper into my bed. I decided I wouldn't get out of bed today. Yes, that sounded good. I closed my eyes and willed myself to block out the world outside. I dozed lightly, until my named was called.

"EMI," my mother's voice sounded from the kitchen," Breakfast is ready." I sighed and threw the covers off me unceremoniously. I rubbed my eyes. They were sore from crying last night. I stumbled out of bed and downstairs. I sat down as mother stood at the sink, her back to me. Breakfast was laid out on the table. There was pan full of scrambled eggs, bowl full of fresh fruit, a plate stacked with pancakes, a pitcher of orange juice, and a tray of toppings for the pancakes. Not being hungry I opted for orange juice only. I took a sip. It tasted wrong, too acidic and it burned going down my throat. My stomach churned and I felt nauseous. I sighed pushing the glass away from me. My mother turned around and looked at me.

"What wrong sweetie?" she asked, filled with motherly concern.

"Nothing," I muttered, "Where's dad?"

"He had to work early today. Are you sure you're alright?" Her eyebrows were knitted with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired." I replied.

"Okay, then. Well get ready, you're going to be late."

I sighed. "I'm not going."

"What?"

"I said I'm not going to the academy today."

Mother gave me a confused look, "Why?"

"Because I don't feel like it," answered annoyed.

"Well that's no excuse," she answered matter-of-factly, "Now get ready."

"No. I'm not going."

"Oh, yes you are and that is final!" She stated, raising her voice.

" I'm not going to academy today! " I snapped. I embraced myself for the screaming match to come. But it didn't. Her eyes glazed over. Then she blinked them a couple of times. They were clear again.

"Okay, sweetie. If you don't feel like, then it's alright." She smiled at me. Then turned back to the sink, humming, acting like none of the argument happened. My eyes widen and my throat tighten. I was frozen in place as horror raced through me. No way. . . No. That can't be possible. I struggled to take in air. I couldn't have. . .Could I?


	2. Thought This Is What You Wanted

So here is chapter 2. Enjoy and in the next chapter is when all of the Naruto characters are introduced. Remember comments and votes floats my boat :)

I jumped from my seat and my chair clattered to the floor. My mother shot me an alarmed look. I ran to the hallway, stumbling into furniture as I went. My mother followed me into the hallway, calling my name. I ignored her, my mind was too focused on getting to Natsu's house as soon as possible. I threw on my shoes and wrench the door open. I ran out, not bothering to grab a jacket, the rain pelted my skin and the wind chilled my bones. The cold bit at me as I ran through our residential drive. I ran three blocks, then turned right sharply. I lost balance and my feet slipped out from under me, I stuck my arm out and right myself. I banked left ran another block before turning right, stumbling onto the main streets. The streets were crowed with people hidden under umbrella's, hurrying about their business, trying to get out of the rain as quickly as possible. I pushed pass people, weaving my way in and out of the crowd. My feet occasionally landing in a puddle, but I didn't care. Please, let Natsu be okay. I begged to myself, oh please.

I elbowed my up the street, pushing and shoving into people, earning rude looks and comments. I didn't look back. I didn't care about them. I only cared about Natsu. After running couple blocks, I turn left off the main street, into another residential area. I crossed-over to the right hand of the street, approaching Natsu's apartment complex. I zigg-zagged in between the buildings and flew past the garden center. I finally reached building C. My hand gripped the stair-well, using my momentum, I swung myself around and on to the stairs. I stampeded up them and raced down the walk way, my arms pumping wildly. I skidded to a stop in front of door, my hands grabbing the door frame to balance myself. I slammed my fist on the door repeatedly, until it swung open, my fist raised in a mid slam. Natsu's Mother stood in front of me. Her face looked surprised and concerned, mainly surprised. I knew how crazy I must have looked; standing there in the door way, soaked from the rain, still dressed in my night clothes, and out of breath,

"I need to speak with Natsumori," I demanded in between breathes, "It's urgent- I need to know if he's okay."

"Why? What happened?" she asked, her eyebrows furrowing together.

"WehadthisfightlastnightandisaidthingsididntmeanISHEHEREORNOT?!" I rushed my reply, raising my voice at the end.

"Woah!" She threw her hands up defensively, "Calm down, child. Take a breathe and tell me again, but slower." I groaned. She's wasting my time!

"I said, we had a fight last night. I said things I didn't mean and I need to tell him. Is he here?" I repeated.

"I'm sorry, but he's not here, Emi," she replied. UGH! Couldn't you have said that in the first place! I snapped mentally before responding.

"Where did he go?"

"Left a few minutes ago for the academy."

"But his class didn't meet today," I puzzled out loud.

"Oh, then I don't know where he is," she replied too nonchalantly for mother. This didn't help me at all. Where the hell is he! Where are you! Damnit. Come on, Emi think. Where would he be, I asked myself, raking my hands through my hair.

"Is everything okay?" Natsu's mother asked breaking my concentration.

"No, just shut up!" I snapped, She stood there silently staring at me, shocked by my response. And hit me again. I WISH YOU WOULD JUST JUMP OFF A CLIFF. The cliffs, oh my god the cliffs. I let a frustrated scream out and spun around running towards the stairs. I felt guilty about how I acted with Natsu's mom, but I can apologize to her later. First, I need to find him. I flew down the stairs, taking the steps two at a time. My feet pounded on the concrete, as I landed on the last step. I ran in the direction of the cliff side.

I felt numb. I was unaware of my surroundings, things passed by me in a blur. The rain was relentless; it continued pouring down, blinding me as I go. I could barely see. I stumbled back on to the main street this time it considerably less crowded. I tore down the road. The whole time I just kept begging for Natsu to be okay. The buildings became less crowded together, giving away to the outskirts of town. The breeze became saltier and the wind stronger, now that there were less buildings. My legs ached from the cold and running all this way, so fast but, I kept going. I had to make it. At some point the paved street gave away to uneven dirt road and there are no more buildings just fields of tall, overgrown grass on both sides. I could hear the ocean, it's waves crashing furiously against the land. The road inclined, a sign I was closer to the cliff sides. I ran up not stopping, even when I could barely breathe. In my blinded haste, my foot stumbled into a pothole and my body came crashing down.

Crack! My head hit the ground so hard it rebounded up and smacked again. I groaned in pain, my eyes wincing. I moved my hands quickly, one was scraped from falling and other was swelling with bruises from knocking on the door so violently, and pushed my body off of the ground. I stood and continued on, but more cautiously about where I stepped. I could see it. Twenty feet ahead, on the right side, was a patch of trampled grass. The trail to the cliffs. I veered off and pick up speed as the trail slanted down to the side. The grass cleared away and beyond the cliff edge I could see the ocean. I could also see Natsu.


	3. A New Home and a Buried Past

Sorry, it took so long. I got hung up with hw and this chapter is long. Over 4,000 words. Anyhow, here it is enjoy.

My heart stopped. He was there, standing with his back to me. He stood facing the water below, his feet teetering on the edge. My heart pounded away in my chest. I willed myself forward. I move slowly and quietly. I didn't want to startle him. I continued forward, my feet crunched on the ground. I froze a feet away, praying he didn't hear. Natsu turned around, all the while not moving away from the edge.

"Emi," he spoke my name calmly.

"Nastu," I replied. We just stood there facing each other. I stared into his eyes. The wind below against us, whipping our hair. I shivered from the chill, but he seem unaffected. His expression remained unreadable. I searched his eyes, hoping to find answer. But nothing. I found nothing.

"What are you doing here?' I asked, my voice was barely a whisper. No response. I was afraid my words never reached him, snatched up by the wind. I don't know if I could speak anymore, my voice is too close to breaking. I didn't know what to say anyhow. So I stood there staring at him, as he stared at me. A moment passed between us and then he spoke.

"I thought this what you wanted," he answered, stick his arms out motioning to where we were. My heart sank with guilt.

"No. God no. Please, I didn't mean it. . ." was my weak whisper.

"Well, here we are." He's too calm about this. So distant and detached.

"Natsu, don't." I pleaded, hoping he would change his mind. I took a step forward. Natsu started leaning back, parts of the ledge crumbled and gave away, crashing to the ocean below. I stopped abruptly. "You don't have to do this," I reasoned.

"But I do. This is what you wanted. Goodbye, Emi."

"Nastu please!" I cried. He lifted his arms up to the sides, closed his eyes, and leaned back.

"NATSUMORI!" I screamed his name as I sprang forward, my hand out stretched towards him. I was too late. All I could do was watch, helplessly as he disappeared over the edge. "No," I screamed, but it came out so strangled and broken, I doubt anyone would have been able to understand it. I scrambled to the edge and looked over. Sobs racked my body. The waves crashed against the cliff and then receded. There his body was. Laying in a mangled mess on the rocks below. His limbs were bent out into unnatural positions. Blood was dying the water around, into a crimson puddle.

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'

I woke startled, shooting up forward in my bed. I sat there panting. It was just a dream. Just a dream. I calmed myself down. Slowly my breathing returned to normal. It's so weird. I've never dream about my past. I suppressed everything after I ran away from my village. I'll admit I had flashbacks every once and while, but never full memories. I sighed and turned my head to look at the clock. It read 5:13. Great, I don't need to be up for like another hour, but now I'm too awake to fall back asleep. I let out an agitated sigh and turned my head away from the clock. I laid there, letting my mind wonder. I found myself drifting to back when I arrived in Konoha.

(Flash Back)

The sun beat down my back as I slowly shuffled forward. I've lost count of how many days I've been walking. My feet ached and my throat was dry. I hope I get there soon. I'm exhausted, but I won't stop to rest. I've been travelling non-stop, since I left my village. That was almost two years ago. I looked up and smiled, for the village came into view. Konoha, the Village of the Hidden Leaves. And hopefully my new home. I picked up the space and before I knew it, I was standing in front of gates. Two jonin were guarding the gates.

"What is your name?" one of them addressed me. He had a bandage wrapped around his face. I stuck one finger up, signalling them to give me a minute. I slung off my backpack off my shoulders and knelt to the ground. I opened up a side pocket and with drew a notepad, with a pen clipped to it. I closed my backpack and swung it back over my shoulder. The two jonin gave me curious looks, but said nothing. I flipped open the book and scribbled my name down. I then turned it and held it up for the two the jonins to see.

"Emi? Your name is Emi?" he asked. I simply nodded.

"What about your last name?" asked the other jonin. This guy had half of his faced covered by hair. I looked back down at my notepad and scribbled an answer. I held it up again. "What do you mean you don't have one?" he asked. I quickly scribbled No family. And held it up for them to see. It wasn't exactly true, I did have a family once. But not anymore. Not after I made them forget. Their expressions changed to one's of sympathy.

"Sorry to hear that," said the bandage guy. I lowered the note pad. "What is your business here, in Konoha?" he continued. I wrote down my answer, then after a hesitating I added a question mark. I held my note pad up to them. It read To find a home?.

"Ah," the bandaged guy answered,"Well, you're going to have to talk to the Hokage about citizenship. Just follow the signs through the village. They'll lead you to the Hokage building. Once you're there someone will lead you to the office." I nodded my head in understanding. I turned and passed through the village gates. I stopped, when I heard my name called behind me. I turned around. It was the bandage guy. "I hope you find what you're looking for," he called. With that I smiled, not that they could see. My face was covered with a bandana. Only my eyes peaked out from the top. I gave a small bow in thanks and continued my way through the village, following the signs as told.

"So," the Hokage drawled. I was currently standing before him, in his office. He wasn't what I expected. I couldn't place my finger on what was off. "What is your name, young one?" he asked curiosity evident in his eyes. I sighed and pulled out my notepad again, from my jacket pocket. Good thing I didn't bother putting away in my back-pack. I flipped it open to a new page and wrote the answer. I held it up for him to read. "Hm. No last name, I presume?" he asked. I shook my head no, at least he gets it. "Age?" he continued. I held up my free hand and flashed all five fingers twice. He gave me an amused look. "Ten, eh. Where do you come from?" I turned back to my notepad, writing quickly, then holding it. This really starting to feel redundant. His lighted in surprise as he read my answer. "Arashigakure. The Village of Hidden Storms. You're from the Land of Water."

"Arashigakure?" one of the jonins interrupted, stepping forward. "We haven't had contact with them for a long time. How is the village doing?" I turned to him, wrote my reply: Doing fine, no thanks to you. The ninja read my answer, then stepped back into place, his head dropped down in shame. I turned my attention back to the Hokage. I expected to get a scolding on how "I was visitor and had no right to be disrespectful", but Instead I was met with a soft chuckle.

"Tell me, what is your business here?" the Hokage asked, with a more serious tone. His eyes were now calculating. I flipped to a new page and wrote: Well, I don't have a home. and Konoha seems like a great village to make a home in, that is if you will grant me citizenship. "I see. First, I need to know, do you have ninja capabilities?" I nodded once. "Would you be willing to become a Leaf Shinobi?" I nodded again. "Well, then it's settle. Welcome to Konoha. One of my secretary's will help you with the necessary paperwork." His face soften into smile. I folded my hands in front of me and gave a respectful bow.

"Hello," a voice called from the side of me. I turned to see a woman standing in a doorway, that I didn't even realized existed. "I'm Sonoe. I'll help with everything required for citizenship. Follow me, please." I started to follow her when the Hokage called out to me.

"Are you capable of speaking?" he asked curiously. I nodded. "Is there a reason for your silence?" I simply nodded again. "And do you want to share this reason?" I shook my head no. One of the jonins stepped forward.

"Why you little," he started, but was cut off by the wave of the Third's hand.

"It's fine. Enjoy your time here, Emi. I look forward to having you here." With that I gave a polite nod and followed Sonoe.

I stretched myself out on the bed. I glanced at the clock a again. 5:28. It's only been fifteen minutes, gah. You know, I mused, the Hokage was not at all what I was expecting. And I don't mean his age threw me off, more his attitude. Since he was so old, I expected him to be all up tight and strict. But the time I've spent living here, as proved me wrong. Nothing was further from the truth. I wanted to smile at this thought, but couldn't. I turned my gaze about my room, slowly scanning, my eyes landed on my head band. I remembered the day I joined the academy.

(Flash Back)

I stood in the front of the classroom. It was bigger than I had imagined. It had wooden floors, and the seats sat on layered tiers. One side was completely lined with windows. Behind me was a green chalkboard. To the side of me was a desk and Iruka Sensei.

"Class, we have new student who will being joining us," he stated. I stared out at the room of faces. Half of them were filled with curiosity, others looked bored, the girls stared at me fiercely, like I was competition of some sort, and a blonde boy wasn't paying attention. He sat staring out the window. Irukia followed my gaze over to the kid. "NARUTO!" he shouted. The kid snapped out of his daze and threw his hands up in front of him instinctively.

"Ga..uh.." Naruto stuttered. His face flushed from embarrassment.

"If you paid more attention in class, maybe you wouldn't be the lowest ranked student, " Iruka reprimanded.

'WHAT!?" Naruto screamed while jumping on top of the desk. Oh, man. He's a got a loud mouth. "There's no way my score is lower than the Uchiha!" he screamed jabbing his finger in the direction of a raven haired boy, "Believe it!" he finished. Uchiha, eh? Then I presume it's no other than Sasuke Uchiha.

"Well, it is. So sit down and pay attention," commanded Iruka. "Now, where was I? Oh, right. Her name is Emi. Everyone say hi."

"Hi Emi," the class grumbled collectively.

"Great!" Irukia beamed. Either he was ignorant to the lack of enthusiasm or choose to ignore it. Iruka turned to me. "Why don't you introduce yourself," he stated. I gave a noncommittal shrug. "Oh. Don't know what to say? Just tells us the basics, like your age, interests, dislikes, stuff like that." I turned from him to the chalkboard. I picked up a piece of chalk and answered his questions. I wrote big enough for everyone to read.

AGE: 10

INTERESTS: Training & Music

DISLIKES: Annoying people

I sat the chalk down and faced the class again. Everyone just stared suspiciously.

"Not much of a talker, are you?" Irukia asked. I didn't bother answering. Irukia took my silence as a yes. "Right. . .Well you can go have a seat now. Sit where you wish, there is no seating chart." I walked towards the seats. Which one will try to talk to me the least, I wonder? Definitely not choosing the seat next to the hyperactive blondie. Hmm, maybe one of the girls? Nah, girls always pester people about talking. Besides the only girls with open seats next to them was a blond chick and a pink haired chick and they both seemed annoying. My eyes landed on Sasuke. He hasn't spoken a word or showed emotion this whole time. He's my best bet. It looks like emo kid it is. I slid into the spot next to him, ignoring the hushed whispers. Well, I mostly ignored them, until I heard some girl protesting my choice. I whipped my head around and found myself faced with pink haired chick. I gave her a fierce glare. Instantly she shut upped and dropped her head. I turned my eyes back to the chalkboard as Iruka started his lecture.

I turned over on my side, entangling myself further in my sheets. I spared a glance at the clock. Only 5:36. Sun light was starting to peer in through the curtains. I yawned and rubbed my eyes. Damit! I could be sleeping right now, but no. I laid there, debating whether or not to get out of bed. I should, but I don't feel like it. I looked back at my head band. This time I thought about when I graduated.

(Flash Back)

We all sat about lazily, some of us were stretched out and others had their feet kicked up on the desk. Nobody cares, it was graduation day. Iruka Sensei listed off the teams. I honestly wasn't paying attention. I was zoned out. It wasn't until I heard my name, did I pay attention.

"Emi!" Iruka shouted. Huh? I cocked my head to the side. Iruka sighed before answering. "You should pay more attention. Again, team 9 will be Emi, Goruo Wantanabe, and Ken Fukazawa."

I turned and faced my new teammates, I was met with disappointment. I turned away and tried to ignored the hushed whispers behind me.

"Oh my god, you're stuck with her?. . ." I hated the way they said her. I never was Emi, just her.

"I'm sorry. That really sucks." Oh yeah, I'm just thrilled to have these two ass clowns for team mates.

"She's so creepy." And your annoying.

"Yeah, no one's ever heard her say a word and she's been here two years." For a good reason.

"That's weird and she has no friends." Because that would involve talking, which I don't do.

"Well, I wouldn't trust her. I mean, I don't. Do you?" I gritted my teeth after hearing that.

"No, you guys better watch your backs, Ken, Goruo." Really? I never done anything against them, let alone Konoha. It's my home now. I'm getting upset. Emi, just calm down. Ignore them.

"She's belongs on another squad, not with you guys."

"Yeah, a loser squad, with like Naruto!" In one motion, I slammed my fist on the desk and stood up. Everyone stopped talking and looked at me. I glared at the kid who had made the comment, before storming out.

"Are you just gonna lay in bed all day?" a voice asked snapping me out of my thoughts. I jumped up and looked for the source of the voice. I saw Naruto leaning from my doorway, smirking. "Well?" he asked. I gave him annoyed look as I laid back down on my bed. "Really? You do realize it's after seven. And there's a mandatory ninja meeting at eight?" He asked. I shot out of bed and threw both of my arms up, in 'what' gesture. Naruto chuckled, "Yeah, theres that meeting about diplomatic missions with our allies, you know to strengthen our bonds with other countries." I rolled my eyes at the last bit. He caught it, "What?" I grabbed my notepad off of the nightstand. I scribbled You and bonds. Thats all you talk about. Naruto read it and sighed, "Oh, whatever. Just hurry up and get dressed already. Your hair looks like a birds nest." I threw my notepad at him and glared. He just laughed. I spun around, scooped up my clothes, and stalked off into the bathroom. I untied the bandana from around my neck. I don't always sleep with it on. I looked at the mirror and grimaced.

My lips were stitched shut. Parts of the stitching were covered in dry blood and so was the skin around my lips. I picked up a pair of surgical scissors and cut loose the stitching. I quickly unweaved it. I brushed my teeth, washed my face, and cleaned the area around lips. Don't want it getting infected. I grabbed a spool of the stitching. I cut out a long enough piece, thread it through a needle, and started re-stitching my lips. I started from the upper inside corner of mouth, weaving it in and out. At one time this used to hurt, but no it longer did. I'm too used to it, I suppose. I do it almost everyday. I have too. I need to make sure, no one will have get hurt again. Once that was done, I re-tied my bandana. I changed my clothes and threw my hair into a messy bun. I gave myself another look in the mirror. I'm taller than most girls. I'm not what you would call small or skinny, but slender with muscular build. I have long, layered, black hair,the shorter layers spiked out of the bun. I had on the classic ninja shoe, in black. I had on a pair of short, black shorts, adorned with a dark brown utility belt, which carried all of my ninja tools and majority of my legs were covered in white bandage wraps, from my ankles to a little above my my knees. For my top, I wear a thin, black, hooded, zip-up vest. But the zipper was off-setted to the left side. My arms were covered by black elbow protectors that extended from my mid upper arm to the mid of my fore arm. At my hip, hung my short sword. My face was covered by a plain black bandana, which bore my the plate from my ninja headband. I had sewed it together myself. Only my dark eyes and forehead peeked out over my bandana. They were all that people ever saw of my face. I walked out of the bathroom.

"About time!" Naruto exclaimed. I looked at the clock. I had only been in there for fifteen minutes. I rolled my eyes at him and picked up my notebook and pen from where it laid on the ground. I slid it into my pocket. "Well, we got ten minutes before we have to leave. What now?" he asked. I shrugged, leading him to the kitchen. "Real helpful," I heard his sarcastic reply behind me. I pulled out a chair from the kitchen table and sat down. Naruto followed suit. I mined eating. "No, I'm not hungry," he replied, " But have you eaten?" I shook my head no. " You can't go around on an empty stomach. We rely on you and you need energy," Naruto lectured me. Halfway through I got up and pulled an iv drip from the fridge. I hooked it up to the rack and then hooked it to my arm. Naruto blow out a sigh. "That's not what I meant and you know it." I flashed him a smile with eyes. "When are you gonna stop doing that? You just can't keep living of vitamin injections and iv drips." I arched one eyebrow in a "watch me" response. Naruto let out an ugh. The iv drip finished. I pulled out the needle and bandaged my hand. I slipped my note pad out of my pocket and wrote Ready to go? "Ready as I will ever be. . . for a boring ass meeting," replied. I let out small chuckle, it's the most I can managed when my lips are sealed this way.

We headed out the door and made our way to the Hokage 's a nice morning. The sun was shining and it was warm out, with a cool breeze. people were about, bustling their way through the day. I slipped out my notepad and wrote What do you think the meeting is about?

"I already told-" he started, but I cut him off with one hand.

I meant more specifically.

"Oh. I dunno know. Diplomacy?" he replied.

Real helpful. I rolled my eyes dramatically. Naruto gave me a playful shove and I gave him one back.

NARUTO'S POV

I looked at Emi. I could see the smile glinting in her eyes. It would be nice to see it for real though. I continued to stare at her, from her feet to her head. Her face covered by that bandana. I felt myself frowning in thought. She noticed. She cocked her head to the side and held up her notepad. What? It read.

"Nothing. I was just thinking," I replied. Not happy with my vague answer, she shook the notepad once, asking the same question. "About when we became friends." I smiled as I said this."Do you remember that day?" I asked. She nodded. I could see the smile in her eyes.

(Flash Back)

I hate them! Why me? Why do they always treat me differently. What did I do to them? Yeah, sure I played pranks, but I just want to be acknowledged. I ran through the forest, away from those awful villagers. Those stares they give me. I hate it! I kept blindly running. I would stumble every so often, but I kept moving forward. I wanted to get far away as possible. I cried, rubbing my eyes, not paying attention to where I was going. Just heading further and further in the dark forest. Someday they'll acknowledge. I'll make them! Stupid Vil- I was distracted from my thoughts by a sound. I stopped and stood still. I strained my ears to hear it. It was soft and faint. It echoed through the trees. I turned my head in different directions trying to pin-point the source of the sound. It was coming from ahead of me, slightly to the right. I followed it. The closer I got, the more distinct it became. It smooth and melodic. I realized it was singing. A girl singing. But who? The voice didn't sound familiar. As I drew closer, I could catch more of the lead me to an hidden opening amongst the trees. She sat there upon the rocks singing, while threading a needle. Well, it looked like needle and thread, but I couldn't be sure. I stood at the tree line and listened to her voice.

Hello darkness, my old friend,

I've come to talk with you again,

Because a vision softly creeping,

Left its seeds while I was sleeping,

And the vision that was planted in my brain

Still remains

Within the sound of silence.

In restless dreams I walked alone

Narrow streets of cobblestone,

'Neath the halo of a street lamp,

I turned my collar to the cold and damp

When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a neon light

That split the night

And touched the sound of silence.

And in the naked light I saw

Ten thousand people, maybe more.

People talking without speaking,

People hearing without listening,

People writing songs that voices never share

And no one dared

Disturb the sound of silence.

"Fools," said I, "You do not know -

Silence like a cancer grows.

Hear my words that I might teach you.

Take my arms that I might reach you."

But my words like silent raindrops fell

And echoed in the wells of silence

And the people bowed and prayed

To the neon god they made.

And the sign flashed out its warning

In the words that it was forming.

And the sign said,The words of the prophets are written on the subway walls

And tenement halls

And whispered in the sound of silence.

She finished the song and I stepped forward, from the trees. "I knew you could talk," I stated. She jumped from her place on the rock, with surprise. Her eyes locked onto mine. They were filled with alarm. "You have a beautiful voice, Emi." I saw her eyes widen.

"You-You heard me?" she asked. Her voice was soft, too faint. I nodded in response. I looked closer at was laid out on the rock and what was in her hand.

"Oi, Emi. Why do you always cover your face? Whats those marks near your lips? And what's with the stitching thread? Are you stitching something? Oi, wait a minute. Are you gonna stitch your lips?" I asked confused. "You stitch your lips closed, don't you?" Her eyes widen even more. And her hand began to shake. Then something changed. Her face harden and that surprised look disappeared from her face.

"Just forget," she replied, a commanding tone. "Forget everything you saw and heard." Her eyes scanned over my face, searching for something. Weird.

"Why, should I forget it? Why do you want me to forget so bad? And why do you stitch your lips?" I asked. I was still perplexed by all of this. She furrowed her brows at my questions. Now, she seemed just as confused as I was.

"You haven't forgotten?" she asked.

"Um, no...It was only a few seconds ago. Should I have forgotten?" I asked in returned. She tilted her head and parted her lips, as if she was about to say something. She stood there, staring at me. I shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. She closed her mouth and a straightened her head.

"It didn't work?" she questioned.

"What didn't work?" I asked. Man, I'm more confused than before.

"It didn't work," she stated, a slow smile spreading on her lips."I didn't work!" she repeated with growing excitement. "Oh my god, Naruto! It didn't work!" She yelled. She ran forward and threw her arms around me in a hug. I was stunned by her actions.

"Um, does this mean we're..f-friends?" I asked unsure.

"Yeah, sure!" she exclaimed, still hugging me. I felt a smile on my lips. But suddenly, she stepped back from, with a hard look on her face. She grabbed the front of my t-shirt and yanked me forward, so we were face to face. And then in a low menacingly voice she threatened me.

"If you ever tell anyone about what you saw here today, or mentioned stitching my lips or the fact I can speak, I will kill you. And then you will never become Hokage, Got it?" she finished. I gulped and nodded my head in response. Her dark mood left as quickly as it came. She let go of my shirt and smiled brightly. "Great! What do you wanna do first!?" she exclaimed.

"Um, play soccer," I replied.

"Okay. Let's go!" she answered, grabbing my hand dragging me to the field.

Man, some friendship this is gonna be.

Sorry, if it was boring. This chapter is about giving Emi's back story and setting the stage. Anyhow, Gaara is in the next chapter. Till then, Auf Wiedersehen!


	4. New Team 7

Sorry, it took long. I've been so busy with School, work and Hw. Any how here is the next part. I already started the next pat, so hopefully it will be up sooner than this was. Enjoy and let me know what you think.

Emi's POV

I walked along with Naruto. We talked, well he talked and I would write, about our childhood and all the trouble we caused. You see a lot of the times I was right there with Naruto, helping him pull off pranks. I just never got caught or in trouble. I guess people just assumed I was innocent. A quiet child is the best, right? We rounded the corner, nearing our meeting spot, towards a flight of stairs. We hadn't even climbed all the steps when a voice called out to us.

"There you are. You're late!" I looked up to see Sakura and a surprisingly, an on-time Kakashi. I raised an eye brow in question. He simply shrugged. I turned my attention back to Sakura who was reprimanding Naruto and I.

"Really? I expected this from Kashi and Naruto, but not you." she exclaimed. I just shrugged. I don't give a shit. Sakura sighed. I think she knew that. "What ever, lets just go. We're going to be late," she commanded and started walking. Kakashi sensi followed her. I turned to Naruto and wrote: Has she always been like this?

"Haha, yeah," Naruto chuckled. "Before she was even more annoying." I made a horrified look. How is that possible? Naruto read my question and answered,"because Sasuke was still around." A silence fell upon us. I remembered the day he betrayed us and felt the village. It was the same week I became a temporary member of Team 7.

Flash Back

I sat outside the Hokage office. I had just got called in and on my day off too. The whole village is in a frenzy. Sasuke was kidnapped apparently. But I'm pretty sure he was willing. He was always a power hungry, revenged obsessed bastard. I never trusted him. So I say good riddance. But what the hell does this have to do with me? I've been waiting out here for a couple hours now. I let out an aggravated sigh and dropped my head back on the chair. I. Am. So. Bored. More minutes passed. Nothing. I felt my eyes grow heavy and I was just drifting of to sleep, when two jonins ran by. I over heard their conversation:

"They're back?"

"Yes, but alone.".

"So it's true? Sasuke abandoned the village?"

"Yes."

I smirked at this. We don't need people like him any ways. Well, now I'm awake. I sat up straighter. I examined my nails. Not that I cared about what they looked like, I just don't have any thing better to do. I heard foot steps and echoing voices sounding through the hall way. I stopped staring at my nails and folded my arms across my chest. The voices became louder. A moment later Kakashi walked around the corner, Naruto and Sakura in tow. Kakashi looked at me for a brief second before entering the office. I watched them as the three entered. I was searching for any signs of what happened exactly. The door had closed and I was still staring. Feet shuffling broke my concentration and I swivelled my head to the source of the sound. And instantly my expression harden. My jaw locked, a frown formed on my lips, and my eyes were set in a glare. It was the sand siblings.

What the hell where they doing here? I watched them as they sat down in the chairs across from me. I figure if they are here and acting so calmly, then they're supposed to be here. Some would have already taken care of them, if not. The blonde girl, Temari I think, sat directly across from me. To her left was the puppeteer, Kankoru. And to her right. To her right, sat the red headed demon. Sabaku no Gaara. He sat there with his eyes closed and his head rested back. I gave him one glance before returning my eyes to the other two siblings. They shifted a bit in their chairs. Awkward tension filled the corridor. I stared intently at Kankuro, watching him squirm a bit under my eyes. I silently chuckled to myself, now I was just having fun. I heard a voice cleared. I turned my eyes away from Kankuro. Temari met my gaze. She gave weak smile before speaking.

"Hi," she paused. I guess waiting for me to respond, which I didn't. "My name is Temari. This is my brother Kankuro," she nudged him while speaking," Say hi."

"I don't want to," he grumbled.

"Just do it!" she commanded, irritation cutting into her voice.

"Fine. Hi," he greeted awkwardly waving his hand.

This was good enough for Temari and she continued her introduction, "And this is my little brother Gaara." I know. I thought to myself, I know all of your names. You just don't forget people like you. Not after what you did. "Why don't you say hello, Gaara?" she asked nervously. Gaara didn't move or open eye. He sat still in the same position and gave no indication of responding. I looked back to Temari and Kankoru. I knew they were waiting for some sort of reply. I merely raised an eye brow. Seriously? What was her point in all of this. Reading my mind she answered, "Look we're trying to make amends here and rebuild our alliance with the Leaf." I scoffed. I took out my note pad and wrote. Here's a tip: Don't attack other people's villages. Then you wouldn't have to worry about this kind of shit. I held it up for them to read. "Well, this is great. So glad we patched up things," Temari answered sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and looked away from them. I really didn't care anymore. My attention had waned.

"Why don't you speak?" a voice asked. We all turned ours heads in surprise. It was Gaara. He stared at me waiting for his answer. I didn't respond. At that moment Shizune, poked her head out of the door.

"The hokage is ready to see you now. Sorry, you had to wait all of this time," she spoke. I rose up and walked towards the door.

Kankuro called from behind me, "Wait, we didn't get your name!" I didn't turn back. I just rose my right arm over my shoulder, flipping them off as I entered the office.

The office doors closed behind me. I looked around the room, scanning every one's faces. Two jonin stood behind the lady Tsunade's desk. Shizune took her place beside Lady Tsunade. The remaining members of Team 7 stood in front of her desk. Well, Kakashi stood in front while Naruto and Sakura stood off to the side a bit. Everybody held solemn expressions. Natuto's face I couldn't read. He stood with his head down. I felt my playful mood recede. I walked forward tentatively. I stopped when I stood even with Kakashi. Lady Tsunade sat at the desk with her hands folded in front of her face. Nobody said any thing. The glum mood mixed with my anxiety about why I was here was starting to weigh down on me. I fidgeted in place.

"You're probably wondering why you are here," Tsunade finally spoke, breaking the silence. I wanted to reply 'Ya think!?' but instead I simply nodded. "As you might already know," she continued,"Sasuke has abandoned the village. That leaves team 7 a member short. And seeing that, as of recently your team was disbanded, you're a new member of Team 7. You will be filling the vacant spot on Team 7 temporarly. " I just stood and stared at her. I was shocked. This really wasn't what I was expecting. "Are you okay with that?" she asked after my lack of response. I gave a gentle nod. "Well, then it's settle. From now on Kakashi is your sensi. You are to report to him." I nodded again and took a side way glance at Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto. Neither Sakura or Naruto looked at me. They were to wrapped up in what happened with Sasuke. I looked away. Kakashi must have caught my stare, because he gave me a gentle squeeze on my shoulder. "That was everything. You're dismissed," Lady Tsunade concluded.

"Come on," Naruto said before following Sakura and Kashi-sensi. I smiled at the memory, as I followed Naruto. Sure, it sucked Sasuke betrayed us, I wasn't really upset about it. Because of him leaving, I got to become a member of Team 7. It's brought me and Naruto even closer. And now, I actually have a Team and Sensi who care about me, even if it's for a short while. Which makes everything kind of okay, even if every one else doesn't like me or trust me. I caught up and fell into step beside Naruto. I smiled a little, not that any one could see.

"What?" he asked with a grin. I gave him a shrug. "You're smiling," he answered. I gave him the 'what look'. "I know you are," he sighed dramatically, "I can see it in your eyes." A thought crossed my mind and I felt giddy. I sucked in a huge breath, but before I could start Naruto cut me off. "Don't hum the song," he stated. I exhaled my breathe and my slumped my shoulders. He chuckled. "But really, why were you smiling?" he asked again. I took out my notepad and flipped to an empty page. I just was thinking about when I became a member of Team 7. Naruto read my answer over my shoulder. I watched his face as he read. He turned to me, smiled, and bumped my shoulder. I shoulder bumped him back. "I'm glad You became a member. " said Naruto, smiling. A mischievous look crossed his face. "Because if you hadn't I would never have learned your secret!" he exclaimed. The smile dropped from my face and I punched him hard in the shoulder. "OI!' he exclaimed, jumping away from me. I wrote furiously. Shut the hell up! You promised not to tell! Asshole! I waved it around his face. By now he was laughing uncontrollably. And I was getting irritated. "Just calm down," he tried say, but laughter interrupted in between the words. I punched him again. "Ow! Stop!" he exclaimed. Sakura and Kakashi turned around.

"Whats going on? What so funny?" Sakura asked. Naruto tried answering, but couldn't because he was laughing too hard. Finally he stopped laughing enough to respond.

"Nothing, Sakura-chan. It's just Emi being crazy. . .again." he answered. I narrowed my eyes at the last part. A mischievous grin crossed his face. Sakura rolled her eyes before turning around and continued walking. I walked beside Naruto with arms crossed over my chest. I stared straight forward, ignoring him. He nudged my shoulder, trying for my attention. I ignored him and continued as I was. He nudged my shoulder again. This time I reluctantly looked at him.

"You know I would never tell right?" he asked solemnly. "I swore to you I would never tell anyone about your secret or that day. I never have. Never will. Do you believe me?" His blue eye stared intently into mine. I nodded. "Good." He gave a small smile. I looked down and started thinking about that day I had a mission with Team 7. The mission was to deliver a scroll to Iwagakure, in the Land of Earth. The mission was going well, until we were ambushed.

Flash Back

Kakashi paused and held up is hand. We all stopped. I tensed up. I could sense they're presence. I tried to listen for any sounds. Possibly pin point they're location.

"Why did you stop, Kakashi-sensi?" asked Naruto. He stood there looking around bewildered. God, leave it up to him to not notice.

"You Baka!" Sakura exclaimed. "We're not alone," she whispered to him.

"Really? Where? I don't see any one." Naruto replied in loud voice. Shit. At this moment a kunai came flying towards me. I dodged the kunai and it planted itself in the tree behind me. I landed on a tree branch a couple feet over. Everyone else turned and faced the direction the kunai had come from. Out stepped six men from the shadows. They wore ninja clothes but had no head bands.

"Well what do we have here?" a man in the middle asked. He stepped forward from the group of men. "Leaf Shinobi, eh? Then you must be the squad with the scroll we're looking for. Tell you what hand it over and you won't get hurt. . .too badly," he finished, smirking. The men behind him snickered. Kakashi-sensi stepped forward.

"Sorry, but we can't do that," Kashi replied calmly.

"Guess we fight then," the leader answered.

"I guess so," replied Kakashi as he grabbed a kunai from his belt and took a fighting stance. Sakura and Naruto followed suit. I crouched down, getting in my take off stance. I'm fast. I have speed as an advantage. So I have surprise on my side. I doubt any of these men will think of me as a threat. Well, they're wrong.

"Oh well, at least it won't be much a of a fight. We'll end this quickly." the leader answered cocky.

"OI! Who do you think you are?" Shouted Naruto. Oh my god. "You're under estimating us." Now we was standing, pointing a finger towards the leader guy. "I'll kick your-"

"Naruto!" Kashi cut him off. "We don't have time for this." Thank god. The last thing we need is Naruto pissing these guys off. I watched them intently. Searching for any signs of their move. Seconds passed and then ninja flashed. Instantly one of the men stood in front of me. One was facing off with Naruto. Two of them had corned Sakura. I had just enough time to see Kakashi flash off with the leader and another guy hot on his trail. The guy in front of me flashed forward. I jumped up and swung out of the way using the branch above. I swung over the branch and came back around on the other side, catching the guy off guard. Using my momentum, I landed a good kick to his side. He jumped back after the impact. I landed and put my hands in front of me. He ran forward and I ran to meet his attack. I flashed and appeared right in fron of him. It surprised him and he didn't have enough time to stop and dodge my attack. I landed a sequence of seven blows. Four to his arms and shoulders and one directly to his chest. He flew back with his arms dead at his side's. I had hit his pressure points, effectively blocking his chakra and muscle movement. I felt a presence behind me. I turned around to see an eighth man. Bastard! He was hiding the whole time. I tried to dodge his fast, but I was too late. His fist made contact with the side of my face. I flew back and I my vision swam. Something hard struck me in the stomach. I coughed violently. Making my head throb. My body went limp. I wasn't unconscious I was dizzy and I felt the world rolling.

When I finally came to, I stood up my legs were shaky. I looked over to my comrades. One guy lay discarded on a branch. Naruto was fighting the guy who knocked me out. From here I could tell Naruto was roughd up. He had a bruised on the side of his cheek. I looked over to Sakura and my stomach dropped. One guy was holding her, while the other hit her. She looked liked she was in bad shape. I could see bruises all over her. I frantically looked around for Kakashi, but he wasn't in sight. I looked back to Sakura. One of the guys had pulled out kunai and was cutting her. She screamed in pain. Naruto started yelling and desperately tried to get past the other man. In his desperate attempt, Naruto left himself open. The man punched Naruto in the gut and he went flying back into the tree. I jumped from my tree branch to the next one. Instantly the man confronted me. I engaged him as best as I could. I manage to land one blow, but it wasn't enough. I didn't have the strength or energy. I heard Sakura cry out again. I made the mistake of taking my eyes off my opponent and looked towards her. She was now passed out. And in this time, the guy hit in the chest and I flew back. Some point Naruto had rose and he was fighting the guy again. But he too didn't have the strength or energy.

I watched helplessly as my comrades were getting the shit beat out of them. I struggled to stand, but I just fell back down. Fear rose up in me. I can't lose them. They're the only friends I have here. I did the only thing that was left to for me to do. I screamed. My lips twisted with the sound, ripping the stitching around them. I felt blood trickle from the tears.

"STOP!" I screamed with as much strength I could muster. Every one stopped and stood still. They turned to me. "Get your hands off of them!"I snarled. The men holding Sakura let go of her and the guy fighting Naruto let him go, taking a few steps away. The men stared at me in horror, having no control over there actions. I breathed heavily. I didn't know what to do now I had made them stop. "Just leave. Get the fuck out of here," I stated. With that the men fled out of sight. I leaned back against the tree in relief.

"Emi?" Naruto called. Crap, I forgot he was there. I sat waiting for his re-action. " You have- You wha What was that.?" he asked. My eyes widen.

"I-I don't know." I stuttered shocked. He nodded. I felt panicked. I started rambling, "I swear. But I swear I only use it then I really need to. They were gonna kill Sakura. I-"

"Emi," He cut me off, " it's okay. I promise I won't tell. okay?" I nodded my headed, blinking back the tears I didn't even know had formed. "Now, come on. Let's go find Kakashi."

"Okay, " I answered smiling.

We reached the building where the meeting was being held. It was an auditorum near the hokage office. Sakura and Kakashi entered first. Before entering Naruto turned to me.

"Ready to be bored to death?" he asked smiling. I gave a sarcastic face. He chuckled and then entered the building. I followed right behind. The whole room was filled. Everyone was already here, which meant we were the last to arrive. And they're all watching us. Great. Just great.


	5. Spill Her Blood

Emi's POV

We settled in the back row of the auditorum. I sat down and kicked my feet up on the chair in front of me, no was sitting there so. Naruto sat down next to me and crossed his hands behind his head, like he always does. I scanned the auditorum. Nothing special. Just a big group of ninjas gathered around, having conversations with each other, waiting for the meeting to start. There were ninjas from all ranks, even some anbu. But I bet they're just here for security detail. I continued scanning the room, not stopping to look at anyone particular, until a red hair caught my eye. He was here. He sat with his siblings. They're were sitting off to left side of the stage. I nudged Naruto. He turned to me and nodded his head once. His way of saying 'what?'. I pointed to where the sand sibilings sat. His head followed my hands. He stared at them for a moment. Before turning back to me.

"What?" he asked. I raised my eyebrows in response. He studied my face for a moment. "You mean, what are they doing here?" he asked. I rolled my eyes. Really Naruto? I thought. Naruto's clueless expression changed. Instantly a mischievous expression replaced it. I felt fear bubble in my stomach. What was he going to do now? "Ya know, I have no idea what they're doing here. Let's find out. I'll ask," he stated. My eyes widen in horror. Naruto turned his head towards the front. "OI! GAARA!" he yelled. The room fell dead silent and everyone's eyes were on us again. I looked to the front. Sure enough he had Gaara's attention, along with his siblings. God dammit Naruto. Oh well, at least it's Naruto everyone is focused on. "EMI WANTS TO-" I freaked at the sound of my name and did what first came to mind, which was stomping my heel down on his toe. A loud yelped escpaed and everyone stared at Naruto even more. I feigned a confused look and stared at him like everyone else. Naruto nervously put his hands behind his head and told everyone to 'never mind'. I heard Sakura muttered 'baka'. The room returned to normal and everybody continued to chatter amongst themselves. "What was that for?" he whispered to me harshly. I wrote down a quick answer: Pull something like that again and you'll pay for it. Naruto scanned over my answer. "Sounds like some one is shy," he replied in a sing-song voice. I rolled my eyes and gave him a playful shove, a smile tugging on my lips. I felt some one's eyes on me. I turned towards the front and made direct contact with, no one other than. . .Gaara. He was staring directly at me from his seat up front. I held his stare for moment and then I narrowed my eyes into a glare. I continued to glare. He titled his head slightly, but did nothing else. Just continued his gaze. This continued until, I heard some one clear their throat and the chatter of the room slowly started to die. I tore my eyes away and focused on the speaker now standing on the stage.

"Good Morning. Thank you for being here," the man started. Thank you for being here? I snorted at this, the meeting was mandatory. The man continued on and I zoned him out.

Gaara's POV

The chatter of the room buzzed in my ears. It was all too much really. I rather be outside, on a roof somewhere. I closed my eyes against the noise, trying to block it out. I just want to walk out of here. But I can't do that, this is a mission. I let a sigh.

"Gaara?" Temari called my name. I turned to face her. She was seated next to me. "Are you okay?" she asked, concern evident on her face. I knew what she was really asking. Am I stable. Am I about to freak out. No, just little overwhelmed with everyone here. After a moment I gave her a nod. "Okay then, " she replied quietly. She turned away.

At that moment the door opened. Every head turned towards the door. In walked team 7. Kakashi entered first, followed by Sakura. Naruto walked in with his face turned back towards someone. It was her. The quiet girl with the covered face. I recalled the first I remember seeing her. It was during the Chunin Exams.

FLASH BACK

I leaned against the railing of the upper sections. I watched boredly, as another preliminary fight ended. I live for fighting and enjoy every thing about it. But these ninjas are pathetic. None of these fights were interesting. I need something to excite me. Everything after the Uchia's match has been a let done. I started gripping the railing, my face contorted into a sneer. I need violence. I need-

"Gaara!"

I snapped my head to the side. Temari stood in front of me staring. "What?" I hissed. Her eyes widen in fear and she took a tentative step back. She opened her mouth and for a moment nothing came out.

"Um...It's Kankuro's turn," she answered quietly. I looked behind her to see Kankuro and Baki standing there. Baki gave a slight nod to confirm what Temari had said. I looked towards Kankuro. He had a hard expression on his face. His eyes were narrowed in anger. I stared at them for a moment.

"Hn," I answered while turning away. The fight begun. It was between Kankuro and some leaf ninja. It was rather boring and uneventful fight. Kankuro won, to none of our surprise. The leaf shinobi announced his victory, while Kankuro re-joined us. The proctor started the selection for the next match. Two names appeared on the screen and the atmosphere changed. It buzzed with a new type of excitement. The Shukaku could feel it. All of the leaf ninjas broke out into excited whispers. Wanatanabe Goruo v. Emi. I caught some of the whispers around me.

"But they- they're teammates!"

"Not anymore. Remember what they said earlier?"

"We will finally get see her fight."

"Right? She's never shown her skills before."

"I wonder if she's any good?"

"What? No, way will she win."

I ignored the rest of the whispers and focused on the two figures climbing down the stairwell across from us. The first one was a tall, husky guy. The second was a slender, almost frail looking girl. Her face was covered with a black bandana. They took their opposite places from each other, on the stadium floor. The proctor asked the Goruo if he was ready. Goruo answered yes. Then he ask Emi if she was ready. She merely nodded, never taking her eyes away from her opponent. He stepped back and gave the signal. There was a pause, neither of then moved. But then, within the blink of an eye the match ended. Emi now stood behind Goruo, whom had crumpled to the floor, from some unseen blow. There was a collective silence. Everyone was too stunned to speak. It even took a moment for the proctor to announce her victory. She turned away from the proctor and started to return to her spot. As she returned, her eyes caught my gaze. She didn't avert her eyes from my glare. Or even look scared. Why? She turned her back from me. I smirked, maybe the leaf actually does have some decent ninjas. I want to fight her. I want to spill her blood.

People returned to their conversations. And Team 7 took seats in the back. I watched as Naruto sat down, with Emi next to him. Naruto crossed his hands behind his head in a nonchalant way. I watched as she studied the room. No doubt observing everything and everyone in the room. I would have kept watching, but Temari interrupted me.

"Gaara, quite staring. People are going to think you're obsessed with her," she stated. I sighed and turned to face her and Kankuro, who had to lean out of his seat to be part of the conversation.

"What's your deal with this chick anyways?" he asked. Temari turned to him to answer.

"She was the girl outside the Hokage's office, remember?"

"Oh! The chick who flipped us off," Kankuro recalled, a little excited.

"Chunin Exams," I stated. Both of them swiveled their heads towards me. Both of their faces had confused looks.

"What?" they asked in unison.

"She was at the Chunin Exams. Remember the one second match?" I asked. A moment passed before recognition lit up their faces and eyes widen in surprise.

"She..." Temari started, before turning to look at the girl," she's incrediably fast There's something about her. She would make a good ali. We should keep that in mind when we choose."

"Yeah, I agree," Kankuro replied, nodding his head. "She would make-"

"OI! GAARA!" Naruto shouted across the auditorium. Everyone fell silent and turned their attention to Naruto. Naruto started shouting again, "Emi wants to-". Naruto stopped mid sentence and a look of pain seemed to cross his face. He looked down and mumbled a 'never mind' to everyone. Everyone turned back to their conversations. Emi returned to scanning the room. Her eyes fell directly on me. We locked in each other's gazes. We stared at each other until, a man appeared on stage, cleared his throat, and started the introduction.

"Good Morning. Thank you for being here," the man started. "We are all here today, to help rebuild and strengthen bonds between our village and the Sand village. We have three diplomats here today with us. Let's welcome them," the man gestured towards us. "Here is Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro of the Sand." The man continued on with his lecture on the importance ali nations. I lost interest in what he was saying. I turned my attention back to Emi. She caught my stare and returned it with a glare. She didn't turn her head down or avert her eyes in fear of me. Who is this girl?


End file.
